Evidence
by aia masanina
Summary: Meiko tidak suka omong kosong. Baginya, ikrar sang kekasih yang diucapkan terlalu cepat tak lebih dari harapan palsu. /"Kauperlu bukti?"/ [LenMeiko]


"Hei, Len."

Meiko jengah, juga gerah. Len memeluk leher dan bagian atas badannya selama lebih dari lima belas menit dan belum ada tanda-tanda untuk melepaskan. Ini sudah petang dan masih berada di tempat umum—sebenarnya pematang di tepi sungai yang berdekatan dengan jembatan tak jauh dari sekolah cenderung sepi—tapi tetap saja tidak etis bermesraan di tempat umum apalagi dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, 'kan?

"Gawat, ya," gumam Len yang membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Meiko. Hela napasnya menggelitik leher kekasihnya. "Kau akan pergi jauh besok untuk waktu yang lama. Kautahu seberapa besar aku merindukanmu?"

Meiko memutar bola mata. Ia sudah tidak tahan.

"Jangan berlebihan, Len," tanggap Meiko dengan nada sedikit sebal. "Aku hanya pergi ke London selama dua minggu, tahu."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Evidence_**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Family, _etc_

Len x Meiko

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

"Tetap saja itu lama," balas Len. "Terlebih, kau akan sangat sibuk, wahai Murid Teladan Sekolah yang Agung."

"Jangan termakan omongan kepala sekolah," tukas Meiko. "Aku bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya beruntung saja."

"Jadi kau tidak bangga menjadi perwakilan Jepang dalam Olimpiade Matematika?"

"A-Apa aku harus membanggakannya sampai seperti itu?"

" _Tsundere_ ," celetuk Len dengan nada datar, tapi Meiko bisa mendengar kekehan yang nyaris lolos dari mulut si pemuda. "Pasti dalam kamar kausudah berguling-guling saking senangnya."

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya beruntung saja."

Pembicaraan berakhir dan kini mereka menyaksikan mentari tenggelam dalam diam. Wajah Meiko bersemu menganggumi keindahan yang tersaji di depan mata, sementara Len yang masih memeluk Meiko tersenyum mengetahui kekaguman yang terpancar di wajah kekasihnya. Fenomena itu tidak lama. Hari segera menjadi gelap. Malam telah tiba.

"Len," panggil Meiko yang sadar pertama kali dari buaian keindahan alam. "Jangan makin lama di sini. Ayo kita pulang."

Len tergugu sejenak sebelum melepaskan pelukan dengan sedikit gurat kecewa. "Oke. Ayo."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan setapak dan masuk ke jalan besar di tengah kota. Tidak ada gandengan tangan, tidak ada cekikikan kecil dengan tatapan mesra. Meski begitu, tiada absennya jarak di antara mereka sudah cukup mengisyaratkan mereka punya hubungan khusus. Mereka menempel bagai prangko, walau irit bicara dan atensi mereka hanya fokus memandang jalan di depan.

"Oh." Len mendapati _konbini_ dua puluh empat jam yang sedang mereka lewati. Sedari tadi ia ingin sekali mengunyah atau menenggak sesuatu. "Ayo ke sana dulu, Meiko."

"Mau beli apa?" Meiko mengikuti Len yang kini berjalan lebih dulu masuk _konbini_. Len menyusuri sejenak sebelum berhenti di etalase es krim. Meiko tidak memerlukan jawaban lagi.

"Kaumau?" Len menawarkan pada gadisnya yang berselisih tinggi badan sepuluh senti lebih tinggi darinya. Ya, Len akui dirinya memang pendek. Aneka rasa dan bentuk es krim yang tersaji membuat Meiko sedikit tergoda.

"Aku tidak bawa banyak uang," jawab Meiko. Memang benar, keping-keping yennya yang sedang ia hemat membuat ia berpikir dua kali untuk membeli sesuatu yang hanya menggodanya sesaat.

"Aku yang bayar."

Meiko tidak terkejut. Len baik hati, tapi Meiko tentu bukan perempuan yang senang memperalat. Hari ini Len traktir, besok gantian. "Kautahu mana yang kusuka? Itu saja."

Len mengambil es krim rasa _matcha_ dan membawanya ke kasir bersama es krim rasa vanila yang sudah ia ambil lebih dulu. Setelah membayar dan mereka keluar dari _konbini_ , Len menyerahkan es krim _matcha_ pada Meiko.

"Kau tidak sakit perut makan es krim malam-malam begini?" ujar Meiko setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membuka bungkus es krim. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ini mau masuk musim panas dan aku tidak pernah punya masalah dengan perutku akibat es krim." Len mengulum es krim di mulut, menikmati sensasi dingin dan segar yang memenuhi mulutnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bu-Bukan itu maksudku." Meiko memalingkan wajah yang sedikit merona. "Aku sekadar bertanya."

Len terkekeh. Mereka diam lagi sembari menikmati es krim. Langkah kaki mereka akhirnya membawa sampai ke dalam gang perumahan.

"Ayah dan ibumu baik-baik saja?" Len membuka topik lagi. Mereka bertetangga, teman masa kecil juga. Kebetulan sekali.

"Baik," tanggap Meiko seadanya. Mungkin tidak cukup baik karena akhir-akhir ini mereka khawatir mengingat Meiko akan berangkat ke London dua hari lagi. Setelah ia sampai rumah nanti ayah dan ibunya pasti sudah menyiapkan wejangan lagi. "Kalau ayah-ibumu?"

Nada suara Len kini agak melemah. "Juga baik."

Meiko yakin Len sebenarnya tidak tahu. Ayah-ibunya belum pulang dari Kagoshima dua minggu ini dan sejatinya hubungan Len dengan kedua orang tuanya kurang baik. Len tumbuh dalam keluarga yang keras, sebenarnya.

"Aku ingin main ke rumahmu besok," kata Len. Kebetulan besok hari Sabtu dan ibu Meiko ada di rumah. "Boleh?"

Meiko tidak keberatan. "Datang saja," jawabnya. "Untuk apa?"

Len membuat gestur bagai anak polos bau kencur yang sedang berpikir. "Melamarmu."

 _Brusshh!_ Es krim yang melumer di mulut Meiko dimuncratkan gadis itu. Ia tidak menganggap serius, hanya terkejut saja. Meiko bersungut sembari mengelap mulutnya dengan tangan, "Pikiranmu, Len."

"Latahmu yang jarang-jarang muncul ini lucu juga," komentar Len sambil terkekeh. "Hei, Meiko. Aku serius melakukannya, lho, setelah lulus setidaknya."

"Tidak usah mengatakannya sekarang," ujar Meiko sambil melangkah mendahului Len. "Simpan saja dalam dirimu. Kalau kau mengatakannya sekarang, terdengar seperti harapan palsu."

"Hei, aku akan melakukannya, lho." Len menyusul Meiko namun kini melangkah di belakangnya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja …" Langkah Meiko berhenti. Meiko memalingkan wajah, menatap jalanan dengan pandangan menerawang. "… terdengar seperti omong kosong sekarang."

Len diam sesaat sebelum kembali berucap, "Kauperlu bukti?"

"… Ya," jawab Meiko singkat dan jujur. "Tapi, tidak perlu sekarang—"

Meiko terkejut ketika Len menarik lengannya, memutar badan Meiko dan menarik tengkuknya ke bawah, kemudian mencium bibir Meiko.

Wajah Meiko bersemu merah. "Len—"

Len tak membiarkan Meiko menarik kepalanya. Ia tahu Meiko kalah tenaga. Dipereratnya dekapan pada tengkuk, mengulum bibir Meiko lebih dalam. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan nafsunya yang menggebu untuk tidak bermain lidah dengan Meiko. Len hanya ingin menunjukkan cinta dan rasa sayang. Itu saja.

Len melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan Meiko menegakkan badan. Percampuran antara rasa vanila dan _matcha_ membekas di bibirnya. Ia memandang wajah Meiko yang memerah hebat, dan sekuat tenaga ia menyembunyikan rasa malunya agar tidak menampakkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Terlalu lancang kau, Len," ujar Meiko akhirnya. Suaranya sedikit terbata mengingat ia belum bisa meredakan rasa malunya. "Kau menciumku di tempat seperti ini."

Len menyentuh bibirnya yang masih menyisakan rasa manis. "Maaf kalau begitu."

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya diam seraya menenangkan diri masing-masing. Keheningan dipecahkan oleh Meiko yang berbalik dan melangkah cepat-cepat. "A-Aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa."

Len tidak mengikuti, akan tetapi ia memanggil dari jauh, "Hei." Suara Len terdengar serius. Meiko sampai menghentikan langkah dan menunggu.

"Kau merasa beruntung bersama denganku?"

Pertanyaan macam apa dari seorang Len yang jahil dan manja? Meiko terpaku di tempat. Lama sekali ia memikirkan jawaban. Len menunggu. Ia akan selalu menunggu. Ia membutuhkan jawaban itu.

"Saat ini ya." Meiko menoleh pada Len dengan mengulas senyum tipis. "Dari dulu juga ya. Tinggal ke depannya. Kita lihat apa jawabanku masih sama."

Len terpana. Meiko kembali melangkah, namun kali ini pelan-pelan, meninggalkan Len yang tergugu.

Akan tetapi, rupanya bukan sampai di situ saja Meiko berbicara.

"Len, yang tadi saja tidak cukup untuk dijadikan bukti," ucap Meiko, kemudian ia berpaling lagi pada Len. Senyumnya merekah, lebih hangat daripada yang tadi. "Bukti yang kumau tidak datang sekarang, tapi, aku akan menunggu."

Len makin terpana, kemudian perlahan-lahan senyumnya mengembang. Meiko sudah meninggalkannya menuju rumahnya yang sudah dekat. Len bertekad bulat, menyusun rencana baru, menyonsong masa depan agar ia bisa mewujudkan cinta sejatinya pada Meiko di saat itu.

 _Aku harus bisa belajar yang rajin dulu agar bisa sepintar Meiko._

 _Dan kemudian …_

Pasti, hari itu akan segera datang.

.

 ** _fin_**

* * *

Halo. Terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ ini. Saya tulis untuk memenuhi asupan pribadi terhadap _pair_ _memoriable_ satu ini. Salam. _#PeaceSign_


End file.
